1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal apparatus and a method for controlling short-range wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, flip phones and slider phones have become widely used. In recent years, separate phones have been also known in the art. The separate phone is designed so that a structural component, such as a numeric keypad, is detachable from the main body of the phone. Hereinafter, the main body of the separate phone will be referred to as a “main unit” and the structural component to be separated from the main body of the phone will be referred to as an “extension unit”.
Among the technologies employed in the separate phones, there is a known technology, such as the Bluetooth (trademark) technology, for establishing a short-range wireless communication between the main unit and the extension unit separated from the main body in addition to a technology for wireless communication between the main unit and the extension unit separated from the main body.
One of such conventional technologies is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-209657.